Electric vehicles are quickly becoming ubiquitous, and hence charging of such vehicles is becoming a significant challenge. Various systems for interfacing charging systems which such vehicles are currently available, but none are ideal. For example, electric cars can presently be connected to a charging system using a manual plug; however such a system requires manual intervention. Electric autonomous vehicles can interface with electrodes that are located on a warehouse or factory floor, however such charging is generally low power for safety and power transmission reasons. Systems which transmit higher power further require that the vehicle be equipped with an active charging interface system, for example stepper motors and the like, for lowering mating electrodes to the electrodes located on the floor.